


Too many kidnappings and one self rescue

by Marvelmadness95



Series: The misunderstandings of one Anthony stark [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Howard Starks A+ Parenting, Kidnapping, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Peggy carter being a good mum, Special Abilities, a little bit of a assassin’s creed fusion, lots of kidnapping, tonys very special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelmadness95/pseuds/Marvelmadness95
Summary: It’s a no brainier that Tony’s family are probably one of the most famous families around the United States. So it could be excepted for a lot of bad people to try and get money off them by hurting their son.OrFour times that people rescued Tony from a kidnapping and one time he saved himself.





	Too many kidnappings and one self rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another fic, this one is sort of short, and happens during the first 10 years fic that I did and after those events occurred. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> (Sorry for any bad spelling or bad grammar)

Five times, FIVE stupid times that tony has been kidnapped by money hungry idiots. God this was getting ridiculous now at age 11 tony was here in an abandoned warehouse hands tied behind his back and waiting for someone to come and rescue him again!, tony sighed this has to stop but he doubt any of this will, he’s a stark that name will get you in trouble alone.

The first time it happened tony was 2 years of age, he was playing in there garden alone as his mama and daddy were too busy to give him attention that he needed. It was so easy for the kidnappers to snatch tony away from his home when no one was looking, tony was so scared he cried and cried until the kidnappers got fed up and gagged him to shut him up. They put him in a old rusty van and tied him up, tony waited hours in the cold waiting for something to happen. But thank the lord something good had happen, the van door opened and what appeared was his aunt Peggy. Once his aunt untied him and he grab her by her shirt and curled up to her chest and just cried, his aunt comfort him while he cried until they went home and put tony bed were he went into peaceful darkness. 

The second was the same thing along with the third time. The second time tony was 4 and in a public park with his mama but again she didn’t pay much attention and was distracted on her phone, so as Tony was wondering around the park a man quickly snatch him and shoved him into a black van. This time tony witness the kidnapper talking to his daddy about how he demands money and if the demands aren’t made he will kill tony and to make dramatic effect the man put the phone closer to tony whilst the man proceeds to punch tony, tony screamed and beg the man to stop it hurt so bad. By the end of it the demands were made and tony drop off to the hospital for treatment, his parents came by along with his aunt later on they were relived that tony was ok, and then on Howard up the security. 

The third time tony was 6 2 months before he was 7 and going to boarding school. He was alone in the mansion except for a security guard and Jarvis, the security wasn’t keeping a close eye on tony and wonder off somewhere else and Jarvis was in the kitchen making lunch for tony. Again it was very simple for couple of kidnappers who manage to brake the door and roughly grab tony and drove away. Six hours later some cops manage to rescue tony and luckily no demands were made, unfortunately the security guard was fired the next day. 

The fourth day was probably the worst tony has ever been injured, he was 9 and going home from boarding school for the holidays, it was a peaceful drive nothing too exciting. Then out of nowhere an explosion that flip the car over and with a loud bang tony hit his head. He felt so dizzy there were loud sounds coming from the outside of the car he could see his driver and body guards unconscious and that was the last thing he saw until the world went black.

When tony woke up his head was pounding and his vision was blurry, but he was aware of his surroundings he was tied up on a chair and what appears to be that he was in some old house that looked abandoned, great, he was taken again his dad is going to be pissed. 

It didn’t take long for tony to be rescued, he heard shouting coming from the other room and then the shouting stop and the door to his room opened to reveal yet another cop probably FBI. Tony had to stay at the hospital for about a week, head a sprain wrist and couple of broken ribs and a concussion, Tony’s dad was so pissed. Like tony, his dad had enough of these kidnappers and decided to teach tony how to use a gun, tony couldn’t understand why that would help and so he ask his dad to which Howard replied “ you need to stop being weak, you need to learn what it means to be man in the stark family” tony was hurt for being called weak by his dad but it this is what it takes to get approval from his dad then so be it.

So now he’s here tied up in a chair, it was very quick how the kidnappers got tony, he was just walking with his mama doing some shopping and tony went off on his own and before he knew a man came up behind him and what he felt a gun on his back “ keep quiet near or else” the man said with a quick nod tony went with the man towards a van (how original tony thought) but before tony could say or do anything he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head then the world went black again!.

So yeah that how that happen and now tony has to find away to get out of here, he couldn’t count on someone to recuse him what would his dad think, he needs to be strong. Then it clicked, he can use his abilities that his aunt taught him, he’s only been leaning for a year but he thinks he’s got enough experience to use them now. Tony closed his eyes and with a deep breath he channeled all his energy to his eyes, then he opened them. He can see, he can everything that he needed to know. He saw the track marking towards the door he can see through it too and saw that there wasn’t anyone there just there tracks, so the place was clear that’s good. Next tony looked around the room to see if there is anything that could cut the rope, a light shined on what appeared to broken glass, that would have to do, with an other deep breath tony shuffled towards the nearest wall. 

Once he was close enough he got on his feet and on the count of three he smacks the chair to the wall, he does it again and again until the chair brakes, god that hurt but tony couldn’t think of that now he had to get out of here. Again he uses his wolf sense to see if anyone was close by, luckily no one heard him thank god for that, tony quickly went to the glass and carefully grab it and begin to cut the rope. It took a while and he had some cuts along his hands but he manage it, once that was done he went up to the to see it’ll it’s unlock, ha! The kidnappers were stupid to unlock it, idiots. Tony slowly open the door and crept throw the large hallway, he used his eyes to find anyone around and there he stopped their aura was behind a door they looked like they were just sitting down drinking and doing god knows what else. Tony tried to make little noise as possible, once he reach what he hope was the exit he spotted his bag tony sighed with relief, he grab his bag and made run for it outside he ran and ran that’s all he could do until his run gave in.

He didn’t know where he was all he could see were a bunch of trees, tony didn’t have time for rest we went through his bag until he found his phone he was so glad that his dad gave him a new phone that he tweaked it with a stark twist to give it better reception. The one person he called was the only one who could help him the most, his aunt peggy, tony quickly pressed dial and waited “ Antony darling is that you? “ tony just cried “ yes aunt Peggy it’s me I need your help I manage to escape but now I don’t know where I am I’m scared” he swore he could also hear his aunt cry “ oh sweetheart don’t worry I come and find you just keep your phone on ok I’m not leaving you I swear, tell me how did you escape?” So tony did he told her everything. And the end of his story tony felt weak he wanted so badly to go to sleep “ Aunt Peggy I’m so tired can I sleep for a bit please” tony said with a yawn “ oh no Anthony darling just hang on just a bit longer ok, you just used a lot of your energy with your abilities I’m so proud of you, you hear me just please don’t close your eyes just hang on” his aunt frantically beg “ ok aunt peg I try how much longer?” “ not long I promise we’re almost there”.

About 15 minutes or so tony could hear a noise, he hope it wasn’t the kidnappers cause that would suck. But someone shouted out his name a female voice “Anthony are you awake sweetheart?” Tony gave a small smile “ yeah aunt Peggy I’m awake but can I go to sleep now?” Peggy gave a small chuckle “ yes darling go to sleep you be home before you know it” so tony did, it was so peaceful now and he was proud of himself to get away he thinks he did his dad proud too, he’s finally becoming a man that was meant to be.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, feel free to comment or kudos.
> 
> Now the next fic that I’m going to do is going to be very dark and very traumatic for tony so keep a look out for that 
> 
> Hope everyone having a nice day bye :)


End file.
